


11minutes

by mengfuliang



Category: SKAM(Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengfuliang/pseuds/mengfuliang
Summary: even和isak是最好的朋友。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢喜欢。

"I never sleep, cause sleep is the cousin of death，I ain't the type of brother made for you to start testin'，I never sleep, cause sleep is the cousin of death，I ain't the type of brother made for you to start testin'……"  
"喂…"isak眯缝着眼接起电话，电话那头even低沉中带着笑意的声音传来。  
"isak，起床了。"  
"哦……"isak挂掉电话，抱着被子坐起来，迷瞪了一会，哐地又倒下去了。  
"isak，isak……baby，wake up。"  
isak在睡梦中被人温柔地摇晃，那声"baby"惊得他腾地坐起来，绿眼睛睁得大大地看着even.  
"哇哦，'baby'真是最好的闹钟啊。"even站在床边，挑了挑眉。  
isak脸红了:"不要叫我baby！"  
"嗯?"even挑眉坏笑了一下，"Baby, baby, baby ohh，Like，Baby, baby, baby noo……"  
isak拿枕头砸他。"天啊你是跟noora待了多久啊！"  
even笑着边躲边摇头晃脑地唱。  
"Like，Baby, baby, baby ohh，I thought you'd always be mine ……"  
isak简直想找个地缝钻进去。  
––isak第一次梦遗对象是even。他一起长大的最好的朋友。  
梦里even压在他身上吻他，一边抚摸他，一边在他耳边喘息着喃喃:"baby……"  
而那天even到他房间喊他起床。  
"isak?isak?baby?"  
梦境和现实重合。  
isak醒了，同时感受到裤子里的潮湿。他脸红红地手忙脚乱地爬起来，用被子遮住下半身。  
"我醒了我醒了我醒了！你先出去，我换衣服。"  
even奇怪地看着他"你今天居然这么快醒，平时为了让你起床我可要费尽心思想方设法来着……"even挑了下眉，想到什么似的，凑近isak"难不成是因为我说baby?"  
"我醒了就好了吧！你去外面等我，我要换衣服不然要迟到了！"isak红着脸推搡着even。  
"好的baby。"even出门前还给了isak一个wink。  
"不要叫我baby！"  
从那以后，isak每次赖床，even就喊他baby，每次都以isak惊醒，然后红着脸拿枕头砸even告终。  
isak有时候对自己的白皮肤咬牙切齿，一害羞就脸红，遮都遮不住。而even每次看到isak脸红就变本加厉。

isak和even走在去学校的路上。  
"shit，我明明都醒了，怎么又睡过去了。"isak抓抓刚睡醒乱蓬蓬的卷发，翻了个白眼。  
"没关系，我都习惯了。"even耸耸肩。  
"习惯什么啊！这是意外好吗？明明是因为有个混蛋半夜硬拉我看电影，害我凌晨两点才睡。"  
"好吧，我的错。"even没多大诚意地道歉，"不过上周三、周五呢?还有上上周四，我是把你抱起来你才肯起床，还有……"  
"停！"  
"唉不知道现在还抱不抱得动……"  
"even！我哪有那么重！"  
––上上周四even把isak连带被子公主抱，isak一睁眼发现自己腾空了吓得赶紧搂紧even的脖子。  
––isak可以出本书名为《赖床的一百种方式》，而even可以出本书名为《叫醒isak的一百种方式》

"even！"  
一个女生打断了他们。是Sonia。她小跑过来，抱着even的手臂，撒娇似的问:"你周六晚上有空吗？我们去看电影吧?就是那部你期待很久的xxx?"  
isak收拢表情，抿着嘴，抓紧了书包带。  
even却看向isak。"isak一起去吧，你不是也想看这部电影?"  
"我……"isak瞟到Sonia有些失落的神情，她看向他的目光几乎有谴责的意味了。  
也是，她想跟even过二人世界嘛。  
我要去当电灯泡吗？  
isak垂着眼睫，那只名为自私的小恶魔露出了尾巴。  
"好啊。"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢喜欢

isak和even一起长大。他们一起上幼儿园、小学、初中、高中。  
isak的父母很早上班，even就自愿充当了isak的人形闹钟––自从isak关了闹钟又赖床结果睡过头五次以后。  
他们是最好的朋友。isak一直以为他对even的感情是友情，直到那天––  
"我有女朋友了，名字叫Sonia。"  
even跟isak说这句话时，语气自然平淡得像在说"今天天气很好"一样。  
"什么?"isak僵住了。  
"你是我最好的朋友，所以你是第一个知道的哦。"even有些俏皮地眨眨眼，一副"看我对你好吧"的表情。  
可惜isak笑不出来。他扯了扯嘴角，努力用开玩笑似的语气说道，"那很好啊。你们，是怎么在一起的?隐藏得太好了吧?我的意思是，我们除了上课什么的大部分时间都在一起吧？我怎么一点蛛丝马迹都没发现?"  
"你沉迷学习，哪里注意到我了?"even耸耸肩，"她当着全班同学的面跟我告白了，我不想伤一个漂亮女孩的自尊心，何况她还挺勇敢的，我就接受了。"  
even看了看isak的脸色，有些担忧地问:"你还好吗？吃醋了?"  
他伸手揉乱isak的卷发，笑着说:"我们是最好的朋友，这点永远不会变。"  
我们是最好的朋友。  
那天isak没有等even放学，他回到家，对着空荡荡的房间发呆。他的心好疼。  
even有女朋友了。  
这不是正常的吗？  
even又高又帅，发型总是那么完美，对人也都是温和有礼，在哪都能和人打成一片。所有人都喜欢他。  
他有女朋友不是正常的吗？  
为什么我这么难受?  
为什么我不是……  
isak被自己的念头吓了一跳。  
为什么我不是even的恋人呢？  
他回想起那些让他脸红心跳的梦境，even亲近他时他不自主的战栗，有人靠近even时他的烦躁，总是忍不住注意even的一举一动……  
这是友情吗？  
这是最好的朋友会做的事吗？  
我是gay吗？  
我……喜欢even?  
从那天起isak就开始躲着even。他不接even的电话，发短信让even不要再等他上学，设了十个闹钟避免自己睡过头，甚至开始坐电车上学，在学校里也是绕着even走。  
从那天起isak开始失眠。他的思绪一团乱。他强撑着上课。  
isak知道even的班级总是拖课，但还是在放学铃一响就冲出了教室。  
他在楼梯拐角处被人拉进了一个空教室。even。  
even看起来又伤心又愤怒。  
isak从没见过even这个样子，他缩了缩脖子。"我，我要走了……"  
"你躲了我一个礼拜了！"  
even把手撑在isak的肩膀旁，把isak困在他的双臂间，那双蓝眼睛又委屈又不解地看着isak。  
"我没有……"isak苍白无力地解释。  
"为什么?是因为Sonia吗？我说过了，她不会影响我们的关系的。我们永远是最好的朋友！"  
最好的朋友。  
如果你知道我对你抱有什么肮脏的想法你还会这样认为吗？  
isak知道even信仰伊斯兰教。同性恋是要下地狱的。  
isak偏头不看even。他该说什么？让他走吧让他走吧。他真的不知道该怎么办。  
"issy，看着我。"even的语气忽然柔和下来，他捧着isak的脸，直视他的眼睛。  
"如果你不喜欢她，我会分手的。只是，不要再躲着我了，好吗？"  
你为什么要这样说?  
你为什么要因为我不喜欢她就和她分手?  
你为什么要让我觉得我是你最重要的人?  
你为什么让我觉得你愿意为我放弃一切?  
isak闭上眼，额头抵着even的额头，低低地说:"我没有不喜欢她。只是这礼拜作业好多，我功课忙不过来了。我好累。"  
我怎么能让你因为我放弃幸福?  
"好吧6分天才，你已经很棒了，不要让自己太累。"  
even抚摸isak的卷发。"所以……明天一起上学?"  
"嗯。"  
"这礼拜我没有叫你起床，你迟到了几次呀？"  
"没！有！迟！到！"  
even没有和Sonia分手。如今他们在一起三年了。  
终究有一些东西不一样了。  
even不再无时无刻陪着isak，他要和Sonia约会。虽然每次他都会邀请isak和他们一起，但isak不想当电灯泡，更不想看见他们亲密的样子，每一次都拒绝了。  
isak一个人待在家打着FIFA，只觉得空虚无趣。  
就自私这一回吧。  
isak深吸一口气，戴上兜帽，走向电影院。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎评论


	3. Chapter 3

等isak到电影院的时候，even和Sonia已经买好爆米花在等他了。  
"哎呀，isak要吃爆米花吗？我忘记给你买了。"Sonia有些抱歉地说。  
"呃，没关系……"isak有些尴尬地摆摆手。  
even刚想说什么，Sonia就抢过话头:"现在去买也来不及了，喏，我的给你，我和even一起吃就好了。电影快开始了。"说着，她把爆米花桶往isak怀里一塞，拉着even往放映厅走。  
isak默默跟在他们身后，放映厅光线昏暗，他一不小心没看到阶梯，一个踉跄，even眼疾手快地拉住他。  
"嘿isak，没事吧？"  
"没事……"isak站稳了，想把手臂从even手中抽出来，但even的手牢牢地扣住他的手臂不松开，就导致他们三人几乎并排走在拥挤的走道上。Sonia转头看了他们一眼，没说什么，只是松开even的手走到前面找座位去了。  
电影快开始了，even坐在isak和Sonia之间，isak听见sonia把扶手抬起来的声音，她与even十指相扣，两人窃窃私语，Sonia不时发出低低的笑声。  
isak默默把手臂从even手中抽出来，这次他成功了。他不想看even和Sonia亲密的样子，于是强迫自己把注意力集中在电影上，然后就沉迷其中了，连爆米花都忘了吃。  
等他不小心咬到even指尖的时候，他才意识到even已经往他嘴里塞了好几颗爆米花了。  
"……even，你知道我有手的吧？"  
"well，你都看呆了。相信我，你不会想把这一大桶爆米花带回家吃的。"even若无其事地收回手，拍了拍手上的爆米花碎屑。不知何时他没和Sonia十指相扣了。  
"噢。"isak抓了一把爆米花放进嘴里，试图掩饰自己泛红的脸颊。他仿佛还能感受到even手指在他唇齿间的感觉。  
电影很精彩，isak和even出了电影院还在手舞足蹈地激烈地讨论剧情，以至于他们完全忽略了Sonia的存在。  
"even，我受够了。你什么时候才能看我一眼？！"走在他们前面的Sonia站住了，回头冲even大吼，她的眼眶已经开始泛红。  
isak的心中突然涌起一股强烈的罪恶感，他缩了缩脖子，想要减小自己的存在感。  
"你在说什么Sonia?"  
"你天天围着isak转！isak这样isak那样！你是不是忘了我才是你的女朋友?！"  
"isak是我最好的朋友！你知道的！"  
"我不知道！我不知道谁会对他最好的朋友比对女朋友要好上几百倍！如果这样我宁愿做你的朋友！"  
"那就分手吧。"even说。


	4. Chapter 4

isak站在原地不知所措，却无法忽视even对Sonia说分手时内心深处的一丝喜悦。  
"你为了他跟我分手?"Sonia指着isak不可置信地问。  
even皱眉:"不是因为isak。我们不合适。跟我在一起你不快乐。你值得更好的。"  
Sonia哭着打计程车走了。  
isak和even面面相觑站在原地。  
最终isak开口:"她肯定很难过。"  
even的脸在昏暗的路灯下看不清表情。"长痛不如短痛，她值得更好的"  
isak不假思索:"你就是最好的。"他意识到什么，脸红了一下，又补了一句，"对她而言。"  
"是吗？"even深深地看了isak一眼，突然一挑眉:"我想去游泳，你来吗？"  
"嗯?这时候游泳馆都关门了吧？"even话题转的太突然，isak一时没反应过来。  
"你在这等我一下。"even说完这句话就跑没影儿了。  
isak呆呆地站在原地。even……就这么和相处三年的女朋友分手了?他为什么看上去不太在意的样子?  
isak没胡思乱想多久，even就推着一辆不知从哪变来的自行车过来了。  
"你从哪弄来的自行车?"  
"借的。"even含含糊糊地应了一句，兴奋地骑上车，扭头示意isak:"上来，我带你去游泳。"  
"大晚上的游什么泳啊。"isak说是这么说，但还是坐上了后座。  
奥斯陆的夜晚凉风习习，isak坐在后座上，看着even纤瘦而结实的后背，上坡时因用力而呈现的肌肉线条，犹豫着要不要搂住他的腰。  
"isak，抱紧我。"even的话几乎要被呼呼的风声盖住了。  
"什么？"isak没听清。  
"我–说，抱–紧–我，我–要–带–你–飞！"even笑着大喊。  
"什么鬼even?！"  
他们正在下斜坡，even却突然松开了把手。isak惊慌失措地抱紧even的腰，吓到差点心脏骤停。  
"WTF!even你在做什么？!那样很危险！"isak惊魂未定地从自行车上跳下来。  
"哈哈哈可是很痛快不是么？"even在自行车上笑得东倒西歪，"有没有飞起来的感觉？"  
"没有！"isak气冲冲地推了even一把，然后even就连人带车翻倒了，不过even浑不在意地坐在地上继续笑，isak被他笑得都没脾气了，伸手把even从地上拉起来，但还是不太放心地叮嘱:"下次不要这样了，万一一个不稳我们就要从坡上滚下来了。"  
"放心，不会摔的，我可是车神。"even拍拍屁股，不过看了眼isak的脸色，他还是保证道，"OK，下次不会了。"然后even就拉起isak的手往路边的一栋小别墅跑去。  
"等等，自行车！"isak扭头看了眼倒在地上的自行车提醒道。  
"没关系。放那儿吧。"even头也不回地说。

"这是谁家呀？"isak犹犹豫豫地靠近正在撬窗户的even。  
"我阿姨的家。"even没回头。  
"我们来这里……她不介意吗?"isak有点怀疑。  
"当然啦没问题"even很自信。  
"但是你阿姨人在哪里?"isak觉得很奇怪。  
"她在度假呢。"  
"那你怎么没有钥匙?"  
"因为她在度假啊"even回头冲他微笑着说。  
"什么事都拿这个借口搪塞我。"isak嘟嘟囔囔。  
"放轻松，别担心啦。啊哈。"even打开窗户，爬了进去，趴在窗口冲isak灿烂地笑。  
"你来吗?"  
isak摊了摊手，不知是紧张还是兴奋地心脏砰砰跳。他从来拒绝不了even的笑容。  
"水很纯净。"even脱了鞋子，孩子气地蹲在泳池边用手划水，回头看了表情犹疑的isak一眼。"你怎么疑神疑鬼的?"  
"我才没有呢，但这确实有点奇怪。"isak否认。  
"你不敢游泳吗?"even挑衅地抬眼看他。  
"我不敢游泳?！"isak瞪大眼睛。  
"对呀，还是，你怕水吗?"  
"怕水?！"  
"不是吗？所以……你只是怕弄湿你那美丽的秀发喽?"  
"你觉得我在乎我的头发吗?"isak气鼓鼓地薅了把自己被风吹乱的头发。  
"不然呢，看上去就像啊。"even像只诱拐小白兔进圈套的大灰狼那样笑。  
isak眼珠一转，抬脚就把even踹下泳池，不过没料到自己也一个没站稳，摔进了泳池。  
isak打赌他绝对听到了猝不及防的even骂了一声"fuck！"


	5. Chapter 5

isak浮出水面时没看到even。1秒，5秒，15秒……even还是没浮上来，isak有点慌。  
"哈……你是不是以为我死了?"even猛地从水里冒出来，他的白T恤湿透了，贴着身体曲线。他看起来像只探出海面的美人鱼一样美丽而无害。  
isak心一动，若无其事地咧咧嘴:"是的我刚才有点怕，不过你憋气可不怎么样。"  
"我不怎么样?你自己试试看。"even不服气地扬扬下巴。  
"你这是在挑衅吗?我可是憋气大师！"isak也学even挑了挑眉。  
"那就让我看看吧。"  
isak深吸了一口气，然后潜入水中。  
撑死不过5秒，isak就从水里出来了。  
"哇哦，厉害了。"even大笑。  
"我肺里进水了，我还呛了水。"isak强行解释，"我再试试。"  
"一起吧。数到三谁先出来就输了。"even说。  
"不要。倒数。3、2、1……"  
isak和even同时潜入水中。  
水真的很纯净。even的面容在水里清晰又柔和，美丽得如同天使––前提是忽略他仗着手长而时不时伸出魔爪来干扰isak。  
even缓缓地凑近isak。isak防备地看着even，担心又是even的什么新把戏。  
even吻了他。  
不，他不知道那是否算是个吻，even只是和他嘴唇贴着嘴唇而已，但这也成功使isak惊讶地呛了一口水然后浮出水面。  
"太好了！"even像个孩子一样欢呼。  
"好什么?！"isak的心还在砰砰跳。他死死盯着even。  
"我赢了！"even说  
"啊是吗?"isak一时没反应过来。  
"是啊我赢啦！"even很兴奋。  
"不这是作弊！"isak想起了他们的比赛。  
"你开玩笑吧?你觉得这比赛还有规则?"even大笑。  
"但那是作弊啊你不能那样！我不能接受就这么输了！"isak激动地反驳，试图抹去心中那一丝小小的失落。isak直视着even水蓝色的眼睛说:"我们重来。"  
"行。"even点点头。  
他们又一次潜入水中。  
isak感受到自己的心脏剧烈地跳着。他觉得时间好像凝固了。even的头发完美的头发在水中变得柔软得不可思议，even的眼睛在水下看着那么蓝，even的嘴唇丰满又性感。  
isak做了个大胆的决定。  
他凑近even，闭着眼像even先前吻他那样吻了even。  
不，这才算真正的亲吻。  
因为even张开嘴唇包裹住isak的嘴唇,even的舌头舔过isak的唇缝，与isak的舌头共舞。  
isak尝到了氯水的味道，但他一点也不在乎。  
他们浮出水面的时候舌头还纠缠着，even捧着isak的脸，把isak顶到了泳池边，用力地深深地吻着他。  
水很凉，但isak的身体却在发热、战栗。他几乎要哭出来了。  
对，就是这样。  
他想要even这样亲吻他。  
如同他们是相爱很久的恋人一样。


	6. Chapter 6

他们几乎要在泳池边干起来了。  
even把isak抵在瓷砖上，亲吻isak的脖子，手顺着isak衣服下摆伸进去抚摸着他的腹肌。  
isak仰着头喘息，他感受到有一个坚硬的东西正顶着他的大腿内侧。  
"等等……我得告诉你一些实话。"even喘息着松开isak。  
"嗯?"isak睁着迷蒙的眼睛看着even。even的头发湿漉漉地贴着脸颊，他的嘴唇湿润而红肿。天啊，他美得惊人。  
"这其实不是我小姨的家。"  
isak瞬间清醒:"那这是谁的家?"  
even诚实地回答:"我不知道。"  
"什么?！"  
"啊––"一个小女孩的尖叫打断了他们。  
"fuckfuckfuck！"

isak和even牵着手在奥斯陆的街道上奔跑，他们一边跑一边大笑，尽管isak也不知道有什么好笑的。  
在路过一个24小时超市的时候even停了下来。  
"怎么了?"isak喘着粗气问。  
"我们要买一些东西。"even微笑着看着isak。isak不敢相信他们跑了同一段距离，他累得像条狗，even却和没事人一样气定神闲。  
"买什么?"  
"一些吃的……"even的笑容扩大,"还有很多很多润滑剂和condoms。"  
"为……什……么?"isak傻傻地呆在那里。  
"因为我们要做一整晚的爱，isak。"even凑近isak，声音低沉而诱惑。  
isak的脸爆红。even大笑。

进超市后他们决定分头行动，为了提高效率，也是为了他们已经变紧的牛仔裤(他们要是再黏在一起有些东西就无处遁形了)。  
等isak心不在焉地拿了一些零食走向柜台的时候，even已经推着购物车(天啊他真的拿了很多很多润滑剂和安全套)在和收银员聊天了。  
收银员看到了isak，她笑着指了指isak跟even说了些什么，even转头看向isak，笑着摇了摇头，然后突然把手放在嘴边做成喇叭状冲isak喊:"你、愿、意、做、我、男、朋、友、吗，Isak Valtersen?"  
在深夜的没什么人的超市，隔着几个货架，身边是快堆成小山的润滑剂和安全套，even像个刚坠入爱河的小伙子，做着超级蠢的动作，兴奋地傻兮兮地问isak愿意做他男朋友吗。  
isak还能说什么吗？他像个害羞的小姑娘一样通红着脸用力点头。  
even大笑着走近isak搂着他的肩膀回到柜台前，冲着收银员很是骄傲地说:"刚才他不是我的男朋友，现在他是了。他是不是超级漂亮?他是世界上最漂亮的男孩！我的男朋友！My beautiful！"even说着，用力地亲了一下isak的侧脸。收银员笑着点头。  
isak已经脸红成煮熟的虾子了。他觉得他不会再来光顾这个超市了。

他们决定打计程车去isak的家。isak的父母出差了。  
"你是不是只买了润滑剂和安全套？"isak抱着零食问。  
"当然不是！我还买了小蛋糕！难道在你眼里我就那么饥渴吗?满脑子都是怎么和你做爱吗？"even故作伤心地捂住胸口。  
"难道不是吗？"isak大笑。他觉得在经历超市一行后他已经没那么容易脸红了。  
"好吧。跟你在一起确实是。"even认真地点了点头。  
isak又脸红了。fuck。  
isak和even十指相扣，塑料袋放在脚边，他们在计程车后座上几乎亲成一团。isak小声呜咽着，攥紧even的衣服。  
感谢计程车司机对他们视而不见。


	7. Chapter 7

You keep me connected to you like I was your shadow，让我和你紧密相连 如你的影子般亲密无间，  
You're givin' me answers to all of my questions here on my pillow, oh，你不停给我关于 我心中疑问的答案 在我的枕边，Can't nothing get in between us, baby，没有什么能成为你我间的阻隔，  
We've been waiting on this moment for so long，我们等待许久只为这一刻，  
You wanna be reckless, restless, right until tomorrow，你不想就此睡下 就此安歇 从此刻直到明天  
分享Maroon 5的单曲《Lips On You》

isak费了半天劲儿才把家门打开。因为even像某种大型犬一样黏着他，亲他的头发、额头、脸颊、嘴唇、脖子、锁骨。  
他们跌跌撞撞地冲进客厅，even把isak抵到了墙上。  
isak好不容易从even密密麻麻的攻势中找回理智，他轻轻推了推even:"先洗澡?我们衣服都湿了。"  
"嗯……"even含含糊糊地应着，又在isak脖子间流连了一会儿才松开isak。"你先去吧。"  
isak靠着墙壁没动，他忸怩了一会儿，终于勇敢地红着脸抬头看even:"要不要……一起洗?"  
even挑了挑眉，拎起装着润滑剂和安全套的塑料袋，微笑着说:"好啊。"

这是isak洗得最快的一次澡。  
他们把湿哒哒的衣服三下五除二地脱掉，蓬蓬头的热水洒下还没五秒，他们就又亲在了一起。  
even把isak抱到了洗手台上，从isak的下巴亲到isak的小腹，isak喘息着拽紧even的头发:"拜托……even……"  
even含住了isak的阴茎，一只手去拿润滑剂。isak抽了口气，低低地呻吟起来。  
当even的一只手指裹着大量润滑剂进入isak的身体的时候，isak才意识到这个口活是为了转移他的注意力。不过很快isak就没心思想七想八了，因为even正在给他做深喉。  
isak拽着even的淡金棕色的头发，露出了even光洁的额头，even微阖着眼，脸颊被热气蒸得微红，even丰满的嘴唇包裹着isak的阴茎，舌头在上面画着圈，正卖力地吞吐。  
在even伸进第四根手指时，不知触碰到isak哪个点，isak仰起脖颈像只亭亭高歌的天鹅一样发出一声变调的呻吟，射在了even嘴里。  
even呛了一下，些许白浊漏出嫣红的唇角，不过他缓了缓，吞下去了。  
"噢对不起对不起……"isak慌了，捧起even的脸帮他擦拭嘴角。  
"没事，不用担心。"even歪着头蹭着isak的手掌，露出一个安抚的笑容。  
even抽出湿淋淋的手指，把isak翻转了一下，滚烫的阴茎贴着已经扩张好的松软的穴口，一手抚摸着isak的腰线，边舔舐着isak的耳垂，抬眼看着镜子中交缠的两人，含糊着问:"你要在这里做吗？"  
"我想……看着你的脸……"isak有点害羞地说。  
even露出一个痞气的笑容，低低地说:"噢baby，在床上你也可以看着我的脸。"

在even面对着isak，把isak的腿抬到肩膀上的时候，isak有点后悔回到床上了。他的韧带发酸。感觉腿要断了。  
"哇哦，你的柔韧性真好。"even说着，边亲吻isak的小腿肚。  
"进……进来。"isak觉得自己已经等了够久了。  
"遵命。"even微笑着戴上安全套，身体缓缓下沉，进入isak。  
尽管做了扩张，但even实在太大了，isak觉得又胀又疼，他喘着气，努力使自己放松，even不停地亲吻isak的大腿内侧，一手抚摸isak的阴茎安抚他。

当even全部进入的时候，isak哭了。不仅仅是因为疼，更多的是欢愉。  
isak等这一天等了好久。  
他感受到even在他的身体里，他们紧紧相连，如此亲密而安全。像鲸鱼入海，麋鹿回林，他终于完整。  
"别哭宝贝。"even只是缓缓地抽动，在等isak适应。even一只手与isak十指相扣，偏头亲吻他的指节，一只手捧着他的脸温柔地抹去他的眼泪。"你很棒，你超级完美。天啊，你太他妈漂亮了。"  
"快点儿。"isak哽咽着说。  
even于是加快速度，他的每一次撞击都像要冲进isak的灵魂一样又深又重。  
isak战栗着流泪呻吟，他的脸到胸膛都像抹了胭脂一样红成一片。  
不知是觉得这样怎么也止不住isak的眼泪还是别的原因，even把isak捞了起来，让isak坐在他的腿上，然后亲吻isak湿漉漉的绿眼睛。  
这个姿势让even的阴茎进入前所未有的深度，isak有种要被捅穿的恐慌感。  
"even……"isak不敢相信那样甜腻的声音是自己发出来的。他害羞地捂住嘴。  
但even却不放过他。even天蓝色的眼睛在昏暗中染上欲望的黑，他密密麻麻地亲吻isak的手背，甚至用舌头舔过isak的指缝，诱哄着低低地说:"baby,为我叫出来。我喜欢你的声音。"  
even说着，手抓住isak的腰让他保持平衡，还坏心眼地向上顶了两下。  
isak的手无力地放下搂住even的脖子，断断续续地呻吟。

他们没能做一整晚，当even脱下第三个安全套丢进垃圾桶时，isak的肚子咕咕叫了起来。  
even大笑。isak尴尬地把脸埋到枕头里。  
"baby，起来一下。"even拍了拍isak的臀部，isak顺从地爬起来，帮他把弄脏的皱巴巴的床单推到一边。  
他们赤身裸体裹着被子吃小蛋糕和薯片，even甚至还拎了一瓶红酒。天啊，红酒配薯片，超级奇怪。  
"你知道从我家到你家走路需要11分钟吗？"even说。  
isak摇摇头。他像只小仓鼠一样咀嚼着小蛋糕。  
"你每天多睡了11分钟，然而你还是会赖床。"  
"hey！我就赖床！你有意见吗？"isak推了even一下，无意识地噘了噘嘴。  
"我没有意见，但是Baz有。"  
"什么?Baz是谁?"  
even指了指自己的阴茎:"就是今晚跟你亲密接触的它啊！每次看你刚睡醒头发乱蓬蓬睁着大大的绿眼睛看我我都会硬。"even说着，凑过去亲了isak的头发一口。  
"什么鬼啊！谁会给这个起名字啊！"isak笑着躲开。


	8. Chapter 8

isak醒来的时候even不在身边。  
他胡乱套了件T恤和长裤就跑出房间。厨房传来音乐声，isak走进厨房，一脸呆滞地看着浑身赤裸只围着条围裙的even边随着音乐摇晃边在炒蛋，觉得自己仿佛到了某个porn的现场。  
"Gabrielle?"  
"hello！"even听到他的声音惊喜地偏过头，然后飞速地关火，大步走到isak面前捧着isak的脸亲了他一下。  
"我给你烤了吐司，还做了炒蛋。"  
"嗯……"isak有点害羞地垂下眼睫，"你……为什么不穿衣服？不会冷吗？"  
"不会呀。我觉得从现在起我们都不应该穿衣服。"even说着，把身上那条唯一蔽体的围裙也解下了。  
isak觉得事情有一点儿不对劲，但他很快被even摁在椅子上，even转身把炒蛋装进盘子里放到isak面前，又拿了几片吐司，然后坐在isak旁边撑着下巴眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
"你先吃饭。"  
"你吃过饭了吗？"isak边吃边问。even的厨艺很棒。炒蛋又软又顺滑，吐司香气扑鼻。  
"嗯。我还把床单和衣服都洗了，也烘干了。"even挑了挑眉，一副求表扬的表情。  
"哇哦。你好厉害。"isak惊叹了一声，又有点懊恼:"我睡得那么死吗？"  
"你睡得像头小猪一样。不过超级可爱。"even笑吟吟地回答。

提问:你能在一个坐在你旁边的全裸的帅哥的火辣辣的眼神注视下专心致志地吃早饭多久?  
事实上isak真吃不了多久。他咀嚼吐司的动作越来越慢，脸也慢慢地红了，眼睛不受控制地往even身上瞟。  
even像是发现了，他轻笑一声，长腿一跃，跨坐在isak身上，然后环住isak的脖子，轻蹭着isak的鼻子:"吃饱了吗？"  
"呃呃吃、吃饱了。"isak大气也不敢喘，把吃剩一半的吐司放回盘子里，手也不知往哪放。  
"那我可以要奖励了吗？看在我又做家务又做饭的份上?"even边蹭着isak的脸，边贴着isak的耳朵，低低地问，呼出的热气让isak身体紧绷。  
"可、可以啊。"isak结结巴巴地说。  
"这可是你说的。"even松开isak站了起来。

"唔……"isak的T恤被脱掉了，裤子褪到脚踝，他手臂交叉放在头顶，微微撑起肩膀，撅着臀部趴在餐桌上，腹部贴到冰凉的餐桌上让isak低吟了一声。  
isak听到开瓶器拔出酒塞的声音，然后冰凉的液体被倒在他的肩胛骨上。他激灵了一下想要站起来，但被even按住了。  
"昨天多买了一瓶红酒，就想试试在你身上品尝是什么味道。"  
红酒源源不断地从肩胛骨倾泻下来，顺着isak撑起肩膀后形成的曲线，沿着脊椎往下蔓延，到达某个隐秘之地，又滴落在地板上。酒香四溢。  
even沿着红酒的轨迹一寸寸吻下来，吮吸着酒液。  
"你知道吗，你的皮肤很白，染上红色后漂亮得不得了。像你每次害羞的时候。"  
红酒冰凉而even的唇滚烫。isak在这冰火两重天中呜咽呻吟着。  
even的嘴唇不断往下往下，到了isak的臀部，even用手轻轻掰开一条细缝。红酒渗了进去。  
"啊！"isak尖叫了一声，眼交渗出泪来，身体剧烈颤抖着。  
"抱歉，我忘了酒精对你太刺激了。"even安抚似的伸出舌头舔弄那条细缝，想要把红酒舔舐干净。他不断用舌头刺弄着，用口水做润滑。  
"呜……"isak开始呻吟，不再有红酒刺激他的内壁，even的舌头温热而灵活,isak渐渐得了趣，往后挪动臀部想让even进得更深些。  
even满足了他，一手还伸到前面握住isak的阴茎滑动。  
isak做双重刺激下射了even一手。  
even把isak拉起来跟他接吻。  
isak喘息着，不解地问:"你不做吗？"  
even微笑:"光口水做润滑可不够，会伤到你的。我们去浴室做，我可不想你吃饭的时候胡思乱想。"  
isak的脸爆红，顺从地搂着even的脖子，让even把他抱去浴室。

从浴室出来后even不让isak穿衣服。isak到底有点害羞，还是把家里的窗帘都拉上后才敢赤身裸体。尽管如此，isak还是感觉很奇怪，但看到even兴高采烈的神情也就由着他了。  
他们一整天都呆在isak家里。午饭和晚饭都叫外卖。  
下午他们裹着毯子边吃披萨边窝在沙发里看电影。看isak喜欢但even嫌弃的喜剧片的时候，isak时不时翻白眼、大笑着吐槽，even虽然嘴上说着嫌弃却也能接住isak抛出的每一个梗;看even喜欢但isak看不懂的文艺片的时候，isak尽管时不时地把头砸在even的肩膀上却也在悲剧结尾时和even一起默默流泪。但无论看什么电影，结局都会以even或isak跪在沙发边给对方口交告终。  
傍晚他们一起打FIFA。除了某些even用骚扰色诱手段赢了几局外，isak完虐even。在isak兴奋地手舞足蹈的时候，even就笑着凑过去亲他，亲着亲着两人又滚做一团。  
晚上他们躺在床上听着nas轮流抽大麻烟。isak趴在even胸口玩着even的卫衣绳子，沉醉在两人相互摩擦而射出的绵密情潮中。  
他们几乎无时无刻不在做。isak惊叹even的精力充沛，而他已经腰酸背痛，甚至连阴茎都有多次射精导致的刺痛感。  
但这是isak度过的最好的周末。


	9. Chapter 9

"even……你不睡觉吗？"isak听到浴室放水的声音，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
even满身冰凉水汽地走到床边亲了isak一口，揉揉他的头发。"你睡着的样子太可爱了，我控制不住自己。你睡吧。"  
isak像只小猫咪一样蹭了蹭even的手掌，闭眼睡去。

不知过了多久，isak感到even冰凉的手指抚摸他的脸，低低地问:"isak，baby……早上想吃什么?"  
"唔……麦当劳……"isak依旧困倦地睁不开眼睛，他含糊着回答。  
"好的。我爱你，issy。"isak感到一个轻柔的吻落在额头上。  
"我也爱你。"

防盗门被关上的声音把isak从睡梦中惊醒，他睁开眼，拉开窗帘，发现外面还是一片漆黑。才凌晨三点半。  
"even?even?even！"  
没有人回应。一阵恐慌漫上isak心头。even没穿衣服。even浑身赤裸地跑出去了。  
isak胡乱套起衣服，去阳台把even的衣服收起，还抱了一件羽绒服，拿起even的手机向外冲去。门外已不见人影。  
isak拿着even的手机，他不敢打给even父母，他只好打给Sonia。  
"喂Sonia，我是isak，even……even不见了，他没穿衣服就跑出去了……我不知道他去哪了……嗯……我在我家附近的十字路口等你……"  
isak无法抑制地在颤抖。  
多么熟悉的场景。  
他十二岁那年姐姐Lynn也是这样半夜丢下isak跑了出去，然后他第二天看到的是姐姐残破的尸体。Lynn跳楼了。  
isak强迫自己镇定下来，不要胡思乱想，他把脸埋在even的衣服里，仿佛even还在身边。  
"喂……找到了？在哪找到的?麦当劳?他跑那去做什么?"Sonia边打着电话边从计程车上下来。  
"even……问我早上想吃什么……我说麦当劳……这可能是他跑去那儿的原因……"isak断断续续地解释。  
Sonia只是冷酷地瞥了他一眼。  
"现在他在警察局吗？嗯，好的，我现在就过去。"  
"找到他了吗？在警察局?我能去看他吗？他的衣服还在我这。fuck！这他妈到底是怎么回事？"  
"怎么回事？"Sonia眼睛红红的，冷笑一声，"even有躁郁症。就这么简单！"  
"躁郁症?"isak僵住了。  
"你不知道？你不是他最好的朋友吗？"  
我不知道。  
"他最近很反常，你就什么都没发现吗？"  
我没发现。  
"你不要去了。我觉得他现在可能不想看到你。衣服给我吧。"  
isak麻木地让Sonia把even的衣服拿走，只留下羽绒服。

isak茫然站在空无一人的街道，他的手指还缠绕着even头发的触感，锁骨上even留下的吻痕隐隐作痛，even进入他时脊椎的轻微麻痹感还在，even喃喃的爱语犹在耳畔回响。  
他怎么会不知道呢?  
isak拼了命地回想。  
和Sonia在一起的三年间，even好几次错过了和他的约会，而even是极守信用的人，他以为even和Sonia在一起;even有时甚至几个星期地消失不见，他觉得这不是他该管的事就不多过问。  
他把even对他的好当做理所当然，心安理得地享受着even的体贴，却因为even有了女朋友而不再真正关心even。  
他不配做even最好的朋友。  
他当然不知道了。

他真的什么都没发现吗?  
多明显啊，那些征兆。  
半夜发信息让他看电影。  
对Sonia近乎粗鲁的态度和毫不在意的分手。  
下坡时放开自行车把手的疯狂。  
闯进别人家的游泳池的肆无忌惮。  
凌晨不睡觉去洗澡的古怪。  
还有……  
那些饥渴的甜腻的触碰亲吻和近乎无度的做爱。  
他当然发现了。

"因为我们要做一整晚的爱。"  
"我觉得从现在起我们都不应该穿衣服。"  
"他是世界上最漂亮的男孩！我的男朋友！"  
"你睡着的样子太可爱了。"  
"我爱你。"

假的。  
都是假的。

"even昨天一整天都和你呆在一起?你们做了，是吧？even狂躁期的时候性欲高涨，他上一次发作的时候一天内睡了五个人！男女不忌！他特别热情，对吧？你以为你是特殊的吗？你就是他脑海里的疯狂念头！他对你的爱只是他的病症而已！"

原来这才是真相。

他被虚荣心蒙蔽了眼。  
他沾沾自喜于even对待他和sonia截然不同的态度，没注意到even的反常。  
他被自以为的爱情蒙蔽了心。  
他陶醉于even对他的渴求和温柔，没意识到这只是他躁郁症发作的病症。  
天啊我甚至不知道他有躁郁症。  
我只是他的病症。  
isak觉得不能呼吸了。他甚至连哭的力气都没有了。  
isak慢慢地把羽绒服穿上，仿佛自己还在even的怀抱里，然后慢慢地走回家。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎评论。


End file.
